


【戬空通】sin番外衍生

by Rial_Sivan



Category: all空
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rial_Sivan/pseuds/Rial_Sivan





	【戬空通】sin番外衍生

※人设来自AKtmd47《sin》  
——————  
“不两位大爷今天饶了我吧……”这地方活脱脱一GV现场。孙悟空被扒了衣服，换上一件相当羞耻的女仆装。  
要死啊!  
“杨戬，这还是我第一次认可你的品味。这衣服穿上，简直骚死了，整个一小妖精。”通臂像转笔似的玩着一个针筒，一旁的杨戬冷哼一声，直接将孙悟空双手拷了，脚踝绑住，大腿分开。那件狗屁女仆装什么都遮不住，蕾丝边丁字裤跟没穿没啥区别。孙悟空见了两个男人阴沉沉的脸，就知道今天铁定玩儿完。  
只是……通臂手里的东西……是不是有点奇怪?……那个针筒…该不会...还有旁边那桶棕色的是什麽？？ “不乖的人，就要好好接受惩罚哦” “腿分开，屁股露出来。” 杨戬“啪”突然一巴掌重重的打在孙悟空的屁股上，“长本事了？！我告诉你，再他妈有一次，就给你阴茎穿环!”说着又狠狠的打了几下。 “啊..疼..别..” 不管孙悟空的撒娇，通臂开口说道“怎麽，去往火里跑的时候，就不知道错了？”虽然两人明知当时情况特殊，可是被孙悟空不顾自己受伤，吓的两人魂飞魄散，偏偏醒来又一副无所谓的样子，不好好管管迟早把自己玩儿没了。 杨戬将桶里棕色的东西注入灌肠器里对著孙悟空的小穴便准备开始往里注射。 “啊，卧槽你他妈..干..什麽...” “干什麽？你还不清楚？你不是要好好锻炼么，我要先帮你洗洗，一会儿好好锻炼锻炼你。” “啊...别...你他妈给我..啊..注入的..是什么!”  
房间里回荡着孙悟空诱人的喘息，还有铺天盖地的叫骂。  
“杨戬我他妈哔了狗了!至于给老子灌咖啡？!啊！！！你他妈慢点啊！涨破了!”“你对杨啸有意思？”“没没没，不是，哥，我真错了，啊！靠！肚子要炸了!”孙悟空小腹微微隆起，将腹肌的纹路都撑没了。杨戬一共打了500c，虽然不算太多但还是让孙悟空很难受。  
通臂一边去揉捏孙悟空的乳头，一边“好心好意”的劝告杨戬:“诶，怎么一点怎么能满足我们可爱的小天呢？再来一管!”  
真的又来了一管  
孙悟空的内心已经在崩溃边缘大鹏展翅了。  
“来，小天，乖乖排出来。”通臂扒了那条丁字裤，端着一个小桶放在孙悟空穴口，一手又去撸他的性器。又是小天这个恶心的称呼，上次通臂叫了直接就把自己玩儿个半死，就差立地飞升了，看来这次生气非要扒他一层皮不可。杨戬见孙悟空一副怂了的样子，冷笑一声，一掌就按向了孙悟空的小腹。  
失禁一样全部喷进了小桶里。孙悟空身上一层薄汗，修长的脖颈微微后仰，露出好看的弧线，快感淹没神经，嘴唇微张但连呻吟都吐不出来。刚刚通臂在他排泄的时候又撸动阴茎，直接就让他高潮，斑驳的精液粘在小腹，有的溅到了咖啡里，晕出一个白圈。  
两个人又换了一点清水灌了一遍，涂好润滑做好扩张就解了脚踝拉着孙悟空脖子上的铁链来到一个酷似健身器的东西旁边。  
狗屁健身器!上面那根是什么东西啊！！孙悟空真想弄死这俩过于会玩儿的男人。杨戬将孙悟空身上的链子固定好，抱着他放上所谓的“健身器”。  
后穴已经被玩软了，一路顺畅顶了进去。  
“唔啊！！！”孙悟空被上面可怕的纹线摩擦敏感点，刚射过一次的阴茎又硬邦邦翘了起来。  
“这个锻炼器材满意了吧？按照我们俩的尺寸定的，还有一根，一会儿试试看那个更称你心好不好？”孙悟空的手死死扒住扶手，好不至于全部没入，通臂站在一旁说着风凉话，一根一根的把他的手指掰开，按摩棒也一寸一寸的没入孙悟空的小穴。  
“唔啊！！！别，别了——太深了！！啊！！！”孙悟空手被拿开了，整个按摩棒进入了深处。杨戬似乎还嫌不够，按着他的肩膀向下，顶的孙悟空呻吟得支离破碎。通臂用小刀将女仆装划开脱了扔在一旁，给孙悟空贴上了两个创可贴一样的东西，那东西估计是橡胶做的，浅蓝色看起来很软，好像水晶泥一样将整个乳头连同乳晕紧紧含住。  
孙悟空还在极力放松后穴，适应按摩棒对肉壁过大的压力，通臂吻了吻孙悟空沾着汗的脸，然后按下一个开关。  
“啊！！！！乳头，乳头要被玩坏了！！！通臂……哈啊，你他妈……嗯呃！！！”乳贴不紧不慢的震动着，孙悟空只感觉那里好像在粗砺的毛衣上摩擦，乳晕都丝丝麻麻的，靠近乳头那里好像有什么硬东西，直往里面挤，倒好像操穴一样来回挤动。  
“还是太轻。”杨戬看了孙悟空一眼，一根手指捅进了本就饱涨的小穴。“杨戬……我操你……啊！！！！”“闭嘴”很快又加进一根，开拓的差不多了，杨戬直接就将自己硬邦邦的那根送了进来。“平常不是早就认错了吗，今天怎么只会浪叫啊？”通臂眯着好看的桃花眼，弯曲一个弧度。  
老子不是刚开始就认错了吗！！！  
孙悟空一双眼狠狠剐着玩弄他舌头的通臂，他妈的想要求饶先放开再说啊！！！通臂手指模仿性器抽插，将涎水尽数带出，涂抹的下巴上都是，玩够了，又卡着孙悟空的下颚，舌头纠缠在一起，水声啧啧。  
“不知道错今天就不放过你。”杨戬也不扶孙悟空的腰，只是一味向着他的敏感点狠插，要不是健身器上的那根按摩棒插得深，说不定孙悟空就被顶出去了。“呜咕——”孙悟空皱眉，通臂刚刚居然舔他最为敏感的上颚，关键是舌头被缠住了也不能解决痒意，颤巍巍的收缩腰肢想转移注意缓解瘙痒感，却又被后面那位大爷的肉棒捅的爽极。玩的孙悟空痒的泪都留下来了，通臂才大慈大悲的放过他的嘴唇，让他呼吸。  
通臂向杨戬招招手，示意给自己让个位。杨戬加快抽插，抵住敏感点直接中出，滚烫的精液击打肉壁，让孙悟空又高潮了一次。  
“不要! 停……啊！！！！！”通臂那根就着精液直接捅进肉穴深处，孙悟空下意识发出一声呜咽。“不要停？嗯？看来你很喜欢？”通臂耸动着有力的腰，将孙悟空撞得乱摇，又拉着他将按摩棒压进去。“嗯啊……他妈的……牲口”孙悟空满面潮红，一双杏眼也被操的失神。  
“这样锻炼是不是很爽？孙悟空，最后说一次，以后再敢违抗上级命令，再敢勾引野男人，小心让你锻炼十天半个月的，明白？”杨戬强迫孙悟空抬头看着自己。  
“唔啊……明白了——啊！！！小穴要被玩坏了……”孙悟空眼睛泪汪汪的，讨好的舔着杨戬的手背。  
这个傻猴子! 答应了就忘! 又知道我们不忍心罚他，回回蒙混!  
“你这……傻猴子”杨戬心情复杂的看了孙悟空一眼，示意通臂加快速度然后放过他。通臂翻了个白眼，狠力抽插几十下，孙悟空呻吟都嘶哑了才精液如数灌入。

————  
“刚把你从那上面放下来就想溜？”通臂一把揪住企图逃离GV现场的孙悟空。  
“今晚插着这两根睡，明天掉出来一点，就让你这个月都待在健身房。”杨戬晃晃那两根真人大小的按摩棒，毫不客气的捅进孙悟空穴里。  
“呜救命————”


End file.
